Chorus
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Dean needed to choose an elective, but Sam and John weren’t supposed to know about it…[ONESHOT!]


**Chorus **

**Summery**: Dean needed to choose an elective, but Sam and John weren't supposed to know about it…

**Note**: I dunno, I thought this would be really cute! Enjoy!

**Important Note**: I know _Moulin Rouge_ wasn't out at this time, but just pretend!

--

"Hey, Sam, where's Dean?"

"He said he had detention."

"Again?" John asked surprised, Sam shrugged "But that's like the seventh this month…and they've all been on the same day."

"Maybe it was all set up for something he did."

"Yea, but don't they call the parents when they do that?"

"Maybe they didn't bother, or they have the wrong number?"

"No, they've called me before." Sam just shrugged and walked to his room to do homework. John didn't like being lied to, especially by his son. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Madison High School, Judy speaking. Can I help you?" came a perky voice on the other end that made John cringe

"Yea, I'm John Winchester, I was wondering why my son Dean has had detention so many times this month."

"One moment please…" he could hear typing on the other end, then there was a pause "I'm sorry sir, but your son hasn't had detention one since he came here." She said confused

"What?" John asked, stunned "Then where the hell is he??" John _really_ didn't like being lied to.

"One moment, please." The girl seemed scared now, there was more typing "Oh! Here, I'll connect you to Mrs. Fig."

"What? Wait-"

Then there was ringing, then "Hello?"

"Mrs. Fig?" He asked confused

"Yea, speaking."

"I don't know why that ditz at the office connected me to you, because I'm asking about my son? Dean?"

"Oh! You're his father?? You must be very excited."

"…about being his father?"

"About the performance!" She was way too exuberant

"What performance?"

"Dean hasn't told you yet? Oh! Well, let me tell you. It's tomorrow, in the school auditorium, from seven to eight thirty. You should dress nicely-"

"_What _performance??" John barked annoyedly

"The chorus performance." She said, sounding taken aback. "Didn't Dean tell you he has a solo?"

John pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it for a long minute. "What the _fuck_?"

--

"Sam?"

"Yea, dad?"

"Did you know Dean was in chorus?"

Sam's head shot up from the book he was reading "_What_?"

"Ok, so I'm not the only one."

"Wait, he's in _chorus_? We're taking about Dean right?"

"Yea, I called the school to find out why he had detention, and turns out he's at _chorus practice_."

They both sat there for a minute, before Sam added, "Maybe he's possessed?"

John laughed, "Probably, because he's not only in the chorus, he has a solo too."

Sam burst out laughing "Dude! We need to see this!"

"That Fig lady said the performance is tomorrow." John grinned

"Why don't you think he told us?" John just look at him "Right, stupid question."

--

Both John and Sam were wearing their only pairs of jeans with out stains or holes, along with nice t-shirts and collared shirts over them, John's open, Sam's buttoned halfway. They carefully slid into seats towards the middle of the left row of seats. The place was pretty full, and the room was dark, except for the stage, where there were stairs so everyone could be seen. Sam looked at his program; it was all songs from different musicals, the first was from 'Phantom of the Opera' then there was a solo from the play 'Cats' then a bunch of songs Sam didn't recognize. The final song was 'Your Song' from the 'Moulin Rouge' movie—it was Dean's solo. Sam read through the list of names of the kids in the chorus, recognizing some of them. That's when Sam realized:

"Dad, Dean's the only boy in the chorus." John snorted and grinned at his youngest son.

--

The chorus was actually really good, several of the soloists were excellent as well. Some kids from the school's orchestra were playing the music to the songs, and actually it sounded very good.

From watching Dean, who was in the back corner of the very back row, they could tell he was actually into it. Not like he was forced into it or anything. He looked like he was really liking it. All the girls wore black shirts that stopped at their knees, with white collard long-sleeved shirts and red bowties shaped like roses. Dean had on a similar outfit, except he was wearing pants, and his bowtie was shaped like a bow, not a rose.

But there was only one song left now. Dean's solo. Sam bit his lip.

"Ok, I hope you've all been enjoying the show!" Ms. Fig said excitedly, she'd given a speech before each solo about the singer "We only have one song left, a solo. But let me tell you something. We only have one boy in our chorus this year, and he agreed to sing a solo for us. Let me tell you, this boy is _fantastic_! He's going to be singing 'Your Song' from the Moulin Rouge move, I know you've all seen it." She grinned "Well, I'm gonna stop bragging about him so we can sing our last song! Dean?" She stepped back from the microphone and Dean climbed down from the top of the stairs and walked to the microphone. He kept his eyes closed, as if he was too afraid to look at the audience, and the music began to play.

Sam and John were shocked by how beautifully Dean's voice flowed with the music, he held his notes, didn't crack and his voice was actually very good. The rest of the chorus sang the back up softly. The music picked up as he hit the chorus, nearing the end of his song _"And you can tell everybody, this is your song…"_ Sam and John were honestly feeling so proud of Dean. He _"__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."_ He sang the last note loudly and held it long as the chorus sang the ending softly, the music stopping abruptly on the last note.

That was…_amazing_.

Sam and John shot up, whistling and cheering like crazy and the rest of the audience joined it. When John let out his whistle, Dean's eyes shot open, recognizing the whistle. He turned and quickly went back to his spot, as if to hide.

Mrs. Fig thanked everyone for coming and the chorus filed out and everyone stood to find their kid.

John and Sam stood by the door, waiting for several minutes. Dean came out with his backpack, now in jeans and a t-shirt. Sam could see his bowtie hanging from his bag. He paused awkwardly when he saw them, then slowly walked over to them. He stood and waited for the ridicule.

"You were _awesome_, Dean!" Sam squealed. Dean looked fully taken aback.

"Yea, Dean, you sounded really good up there." John said with a proud smile.

"Can we go out for ice cream, dad?" Sam asked childishly, John grinned and nodded. The three walked out.

Neither John nor Sam mentioned that Dean kept it a secret.

--

Ok, yea, that was dumb. But I thought it was really cute. Please review!

Yes, Lilith, I'm alive! I'm gonna update 'Voices in my Head' next week!

-claire


End file.
